Empire: Book Three in the Inheritance Trilogy
by Eragon-vodhr
Summary: My version on what will happen in the last book of the series. Will Eragon and Saphira conquer Galbatorix and bring back the legacy of the Riders? R&R.
1. The Journey to Helgrind

A/N: Welcome to my first fanfiction on this website and second Eragon ff! Thank you for checking it out! R&R!

Disclaimer: I don't own Eragon or anything related to him…sigh

Chapter One: The Journey to Helgrind

It began to rain that morning. Delicate droplets scattered themselves around the still battle site. Many tents were positioned carefully amongst the scarred bodies and one of them was accompanied by the hulking figure of Saphira, Eragon's dragon.

Eragon, however, was inside the tent, packing swiftly for his immediate journey to Helgrind, the lair of the Raza'ac who had killed Garrow and captured his cousin's fiancée, Katrina.

_Are you almost finished, little one? _Inquired Saphira through their mental link.

_Not quite, but nearly. May I ask you to seek Roran and inform him that we are departing soon? _Replied Eragon, his tone gravelly and hard.

_Of course._

Eragon stuffed the last of his clothing into a small shoulder bag and hoisted it up. His breath caught in his throat as he exited the tent and started his way towards the tent of Nasuada, the Leader of the Varden. His thoughts swirled unconsciously as he walked, all centered around one thing: His mission to defeat Galbatorix. Before Eragon knew it, he had arrived at the grand tent. When he entered, Nasuada called out to him.

"Eragon! We are so glad that you are here!" She cried, rushing to him. An odd girl with her hair in her face accompanied her. "We need you to cure Elva, the girl that you blessed on your first visit to the Varden."

Eragon started. With further inspection, he realized that the girl was indeed the baby that he had blessed. Upon her brow was the mark of the Shur'tugal.

With sudden welled up emotions, Eragon embraced her with whole-hearted remorse. At first she was stiff in his arms, but then relaxed against him as if a heavy weight had been suddenly released from her.

"Will you really release me from this dreadful curse?" She said in a small voice.

"Of course," replied Eragon, saddening at the pain in her tone.

"Then get on with it," snapped a sharp voice from the shadows. It was Angela, her face was splotchy and red and she stared at him with apparent disapproval.

Eragon nodded brusquely and placed his hand on her head and recited these words: "Se onr dahnis waise reisai." May your curse be raised.

Suddenly, Elva collapsed upon Eragon with a guttural sigh. Eragon lifted her in a cradled position and carried her to a soft plush chair that was settled next to Nasuada and laid her there.

"Thank you," said Nasuada, staring at the girl fondly. She turned toward Eragon and bowed.

"Do not thank me yet. Wait until she awakes. When I return from my journey, I wish to be informed of her recovery," said Eragon formally, and then turned to leave.

"Good luck," said a new voice, this one belonging to an elf named Arya.

Eragon flushed, but then replied: "Thank you, Arya Svit-Kona. I will return with the blood of my enemy upon my sword."

He then left. When he arrived outside, he spotted Roran and Saphira moving toward him.

_Little one, we are prepared to take flight. By air, Helgrind will be a two-day journey, _said Saphira.

_Two days? Can you manage a flight so far in only two days? _ Asked Eragon, his eyebrows raised.

_You forget whom you are speaking to, my hatchling, I could make it in less than that, but I do not wish to strain myself before a battle with the Raza'ac. Worry not._

_All right, I trust you, but I am only concerned with your welfare._

Eragon turned to Roran resolutely and nodded. He turned to Saphira and mounted her.

Roran hesitated as he stared at Saphira.

"Well?" Asked Eragon.

Roran reluctantly strode to the dragon's hindquarters and clambered clumsily onto her back. With an impatient snort, Saphira leapt into the air and with one bound, climbed several miles.

Roran yelped, and Eragon felt a sudden sense of satisfaction. When Saphira leveled off leagues above the ground, Eragon smiled with excitement. It was on to Helgrind.

Eragon grinned as they ascended higher and higher, eventually leveling off and staying at a gut-wrenching speed. Roran clutched to Eragon with fear.

_Come, little one, let us be one! _Cried Saphira, her tone excited.

_Yes!_

Eragon's body suddenly grew limp as his spirit was swept into Saphira's and merged with her.

The blues in the world became more pronounced and Eragon realized that he could see through Saphira's eyes for the second time. They dipped, ducked, and spun upwards and downwards, nearly throwing poor Roran off his seat. Together they let out a roar, a mix of dragon and human, that echoed ferociously off of the plains of the Hadarac Desert.

When the sun began to sink slowly below the horizon, and Eragon sadly returned to his own consciousness. Saphira began to descend down to the ground, and when her toes just began to skim the dirt, he gracefully leapt off. Roran tried to do the same, but ended up face first.

Saphira, with one mighty breath, lit a small fire upon the stack of twigs that Roran stacked. The flame crackled merrily and the two men sat beside it, huddling close for warmth.

That night, Eragon and Roran slept on the ground alone and rested their heads on small blankets. There was silence for several minutes, leaving Eragon time to think.

Soon, however, the gentle drizzle lulled him into a peaceful and dreamless sleep.


	2. A Fight to the Death

A/N: Hey, I forgot to tell you that I update chapters on Saturdays ONLY. Hey, and I was spelling Ra'zac wrong and didn't notice. SORRY! Don't ask me to update quicker, because I'll ignore you, sorry. These are the responds to all of my wonderful reviewers.

Aiedail01: Hey! Yeah I know your username. It's cool!

Soldierx: I'll make the chappies longer.

Arya Drottning: I'm glad you like my story so far. Roran was trying to impress Eragon by jumping off Saphira, but obviously it didn't work so well!

Disclaimer: I do not own Eragon. Please don't sue!

Chapter 2: Fight to the Death

The morning came swiftly. Eragon stumbled awake and found his way toward Saphira, who was contentedly devouring a small doe.

_Good morning, Eragon, _she said, emitting her usual hum of satisfaction, much resembling a cat's purr.

_Good morning. Are you well? _Asked Eragon.

_Well enough to fly to Helgrind and rid the world of the terrible creatures that killed so many loved ones._

_As am I, _replied Eragon, his face contorted into a determined expression. His gaze flickered to Roran's sleeping figure.

_Should I wake him? _Asked Eragon with a glimmer of amusement.

_Might as well. _

Eragon crept over to Roran and grinned mischievously. With much care, Eragon broke into Roran's mind and whispered ever so softly:

_Wake up, Sleepy Head._

Roran started to his feet and pulled out a large hammer in an attack position. His eyes stared wildly at Eragon, and a soft growl escaped his lips.

"Why did you go and do that?" Asked Roran, steaming. He dropped his hammer wearily and rubbed his eyes with apparent irritation.

"You would have slept through the day if I hadn't of woken you, Roran-vodhr," teased Eragon, starting to mount Saphira.

"What did you call me?"

"Vodhr," said Eragon simply, "it is an honorific praise of males in the elven language."

Roran grunted suspiciously, but nevertheless climbed onto Saphira. Eragon was impressed by the way he mounted her; he was no longer clumsy.

Saphira gained altitude quickly and flapped her enormous wings with such ferocity that even Eragon raised his eyebrows.

The flight wasn't as enjoyable as the last. The thought of their battle with the Ra'zac rose in their minds, and neither dragon nor human could speak. The cloudy horizon thinned to reveal a small city in the distance, and Eragon recognized it immediately as Dras-Leona, the city built next to Helgrind, which practiced its horrible religion.

The wind began to grow stale and bitter, even Roran noticed. Saphira flapped her wings more often, as it was harder to soar in such frail atmosphere.

_Saphira, _called Eragon, although he need not shout.

_You called, little one? _

_If either of us doesn't survive this, I want you to know that you are dearer to me than anyone on this world, and more valuable than all of the jewels in the universe…or my life._

_Do not speak in that manner, Eragon! _Snapped Saphira, flicking her tail in midair. _What makes you think that we will not live? You slew a shade!_

_I had help._

_But you are stronger now, wiser! You have been blessed by the elves and have trained with Oromis!_

_I just wanted you to know._

_And I thank you, little one. You are stronger than you know._

During the conversation, Helgrind had become dangerously close. Its dreaded spires stabbed the air malevolently, and formed an angry shadow across the darkening sky.

_Saphira, we must land! _Cried Eragon.

Saphira obliged soundlessly, her magnificent body descending discreetly, so as to not attract the Ra'zac's attention. Hundreds of her glistening scales caught the waning light, and Eragon suddenly appreciate the dragon's beauty.

Land came swiftly. Roran slid off and started to sprint towards the great gates. Eragon leapt off as well and started after him. Being much faster, he easily overtook him.

"Are you mad?" asked Eragon, swinging him around.

"I have…. to…. get Katrina!" spat Roran, struggling against Eragon's hard grip.

"You can't just go gallivanting in there! The Ra'zac will catch you!"

Roran stopped struggling. "Then what will you have me do?"

"Just wait. We will lure the Ra'zac out of their element: the darkness. Then we will destroy them."

Roran nodded silently and pulled out his hammer, then turned away. Eragon stared concernedly after him, but turned back to Saphira.

_Are you ready? _Eragon said.

_I'm as ready as I'll ever be._

Eragon nodded and mounted her. She took off with a snort and shot straight up toward the spires. The structure loomed ahead of them ominously.

Saphira veered sharply to the right, and Eragon looked wildly around. With a grimace, Eragon noticed one Ra'zac on its mount, brandishing a broad sword and grinning evilly.

Eragon knocked an arrow without hesitation and tightened his grip on it. The Ra'zac stared at the weapon for a moment, but quickly regained itself and shot upward. Eragon and Saphira followed. Without warning, the Ra'zac flew straight at them, his mount roaring, it was a sound that screeched unnaturally. Eragon released the arrow, it whistled through the air with unmatchable speed, but it never made contact. The Ra'zac and its mount swept to one side and lashed out with its sword. Unable to react, Eragon received a short but deep cut in his left arm.

_What should I do? _He asked, panicking.

_String another arrow, hold on, and release it on my signal. _Replied Saphira.

_How will I know when I see it?_

_Trust me, you'll know._

Eragon quickly did as she said, and held on tightly with his knees. Saphira flew upwards so quickly that it sent the Ra'zac below spinning. The Ra'zac's parent recovered, however, and followed. The dragon turned sharply and a dazzling flame erupted from her mouth. Eragon instinctively let go of his hold on the bowstring and the arrow went flying.

When the smoke of the fire cleared, they saw that the arrow had embedded itself in the Ra'zac's chest, and it fell.

The mount let out a bellow like a wounded steer and rushed toward them blindly. Saphira easily evaded it, while Eragon dropped all pretenses and stabbed it with an arrow. The mount cried out again and thrashed to one side, but didn't stop. It came at them with more ferocity despite its wound. Eragon reached out with his mind and attacked the Ra'zac's parent.

With one last cry, the mount finally fell. Saphira dove down through the thin clouds until the ground was visible.

_Where's Roran? _She asked.

Eragon scanned the ground, and realized that Roran was gone.

_Do you think the Ra'zac caught him?_ She said.

_No. He would have called. _Eragon mused.

_Then he must be inside Helgrind itself._

_Ah! We told him to wait!_

Saphira headed back toward the roof. When they were a good distance above the spires, she descended inside, through a hatch that the Ra'zac's mounts must have used to get in and out. The atmosphere became damp and dingy as soon as they entered, making Eragon make a face.

The pair traveled down the first hallway, which was decorated with skeletons and layers of grime. At first, there was no sign of Roran, Katrina, or the second Ra'zac, but then there was a deafening shriek coming from a dimly lit room up ahead.

Saphira and Eragon entered it and looked around wildly. A chaotic scene was folded out before them. Roran was battling a Ra'zac with his hammer, and the Ra'zac with its sword. Katrina was on the side watching fearfully, almost unrecognizable with her face, hair, and dress caked with dirt and her ribs showed through her dress.

"Do you need any help?" cried Eragon, throwing himself off Saphira and advancing on the enemy.

"Yeah, thanks!" replied Roran, a bead of sweat rolling down his face, which was twisted in concentration.

Eragon entered the Ra'zac's mind and angrily pried through its memories. The Ra'zac noticed, and turned indignantly to attack Eragon. The memory of killing Garrow suddenly bore down on Eragon's mind and he suddenly yelled with rage and held the arrow over his head. Suddenly, the Ra'zac collapsed in an unmoving heap. Behind it, Roran held a bloody hammer with apparent satisfaction.

Eragon looked at him. "Thanks. I would have…" Suddenly the world spun, and Eragon knew no more.

A/N: Muahahaha! Cliffhanger! What's wrong with Eragon? Read &Review!


	3. A Shocking Discovery

A/N: Thanks for all of my reviews. I'm sorry that I'm updating on Christmas Eve, but I have too much to tell just to put it off. To all my wonderful, faithful readers!

RyanL: I'm glad you enjoyed it! Look for my other stories! (When they come out to the public.)

ToSFan9: I can't update sooner, but I'll try to write more!

Chapter 3: A Shocking Discovery

Eragon woke up huddled up next to a small fire, and was wrapped in a woolen blanket. He sat up and looked around with puzzlement. He noticed Roran and Katrina cuddled in a corner a while away, but Saphira was nowhere in sight.

"Roran?" Called Eragon, surprised at how meek his voice sounded.

Roran turned with surprise towards Eragon's sitting place.

"Cousin!" he cried with feigned exuberance. "You are awake!"

Eragon tried to stand, but his head grew dizzy and he fell back again. With frustration, he threw off his blankets.

"What happened?"

"Well, I'm not sure how to tell you this, but," Roran hesitated, "when you fainted, we took you on Saphira's back over here and set up camp. I saw the cut on your arm and your dragon explained that the Ra'zac sliced you. I examined the wound and your blood is fraught with elven poison. It is used to poison elves in battle and is _extremely _rare."

Eragon felt dizzy again, but relaxed and regained himself.

_Saphira?_ He called tentatively.

_Little one! You are awake! I was so worried!_

_Can you come here?_

_But of course._

Eragon waited patiently until a long, sapphire-blue body came into sight and landed near him. Saphira reached out with her long nose and sniffed his hair, rumpling it up. Eragon grinned and patted her.

_It will take longer to get to Farthen Dur with Katrina traveling with us, _Eragon observed.

_Yes, _Replied Saphira, dipping her slender neck in agreement, _but I can go faster if time is pressing. _

_No! You strain yourself, Saphira Bjartskular. _

Saphira snorted and curled her warm body around him, sheltering him with her sinewy wings. _Sleep now, _Said she comfortingly. Eragon found it hard to resist, and soon was in a deep, deep sleep.

Eragon woke, still in Saphira's warm grasp. He felt something nagging at the back of his mind, and it came to him: The poison. Why had it affected him so strongly? He wasn't full elf.

When Saphira awoke, he confessed his feelings to her. She took time to mull it over, but replied, although she seemed uncertain:

_I do not know, little one, but perhaps Arya can explain. When we return to the Varden to get the poison extracted from your blood, maybe we can get answers._

Eragon nodded and strode over to Roran, who was sitting quite close to Katrina, and they were whispering feverishly to one another.

"Are you ready to go?" Roran asked, slinging his pack over his shoulder.

"Better now then later," replied Eragon, who then promptly swung leg around Saphira and stared ahead pointedly.

Soon, they were in the air again. Katrina, although she was rumpled, dirty, and shaken, thoroughly enjoyed the ride. This made Roran act braver while flying; though he was still visibly frightened.

Night fell over Saphira's enormous frame, and the mountains that held the dwarven city. She swooped down into the heart of the mountains and through the concealed entrance. The scenery suddenly became different. They glided down the many corridors, until they found the chamber that held Nasuada.

She looked a bit happier to be back in the place she had grown up in, and didn't seem to enjoy Surda at all. Nasuada rushed up to them.

"How did it go? You have Katrina, so it must have went well," she said breathlessly, glancing over at Roran's fiancée. "Oh, and Eragon, Elva is doing a great deal better. This morning my day maid dropped a teapot on Angela's foot; Elva was sleeping and didn't even stir."

"I need to see Arya," said Eragon, the aftereffects of the long flight suddenly taking a toll on his poisonous wound, "it is urgent."

"Right away…."

Eragon suddenly grew woozy and slumped backwards. Someone behind him caught him, and he looked up into their eyes. A familiar elven face smiled down at him.

"Hold on, Eragon, I will take care of you," said Arya. Eragon smiled. He was in good hands.

**A/N: Sorry, it's short, but hey, it's early! Eragon might be OOC in this chapter; my mind was on other matters while writing it.**


	4. A Familiar Face

A/N: Hello! This is back on our original schedule of updating, and I hope you like it! THE PLOT THICKENS!

Arya Drottning: No, but great guess! It's a poison that I made up, a pretty good one.

Chapter 4: A Familiar Visit

Eragon awoke slowly; the room he found himself was small and clean. Fresh air floated through the open window and refreshed Eragon after being under. He rose and stretched, then scanned the area for life. Arya was standing with her back to him, mixing something in a small bowl. He cleared his throat significantly, but Arya did not turn. Instead, she continued to mix with even more vigor.

"You have been sleeping for a while, Eragon-vor," said Arya pleasantly.

Eragon started to reply, but then noticed something. He cocked his head to one side.

"You called me 'vor', that recognizes me as a close friend. Why?" He said uncertainly.

Arya slowed her mixing. "Have you not earned the right for me to call you friend? I—"

She did not have a chance to finish what she was saying. A large head shoved itself through the window with joy, and it hummed. Saphira tried to squeeze herself in more, but the window frame groaned in furious protest, and she contented herself by hovering just outside.

_Little one! I was becoming worried. It's a good thing Arya is here, or else you could have died. A week is a long time to sleep. _She said.

_A WEEK? _Eragon almost knocked himself out again. _ Did I ever eat? What happened while I was out?_

_You ate, but it was difficult to get you to swallow. Listen, there is some important things you need to know, but I'll let Arya explain. The only thing that happened while you slept is that we made the decision to return to Ellesmera._

_You did this without me?_

_It was necessary._

Eragon nodded begrudgingly and turned back to Arya, who was offering the ground up mixture to him.

"Eat this, and you will regain your strength. Meanwhile, I have matters of much importance to tell you," she murmured, almost to herself.

He took the bowl and stared into it. The contents looked as if they had been chewed up partially and spat back out. Eragon chewed it distastefully.

"While you slept, I checked your blood with magic. The poison that previously ran thick through your veins is called Du Eldrvarya Adurna," she explained without question. "It means The Burning Water, and is a terrible poison that, curiously, only affects elves. I also checked your blood for another reason. At the Blood-oath Celebration, when you were changed, it seems you were changed more than anticipated. You are now a full elf. I'm sure you've not checked your reflection much since then, maybe once or twice, but look."

She handed him a mirror and he gazed into it deeply. An audible gasp escaped Eragon's lips and he felt his face to make sure he wasn't seeing things. His face was now perfect in all ways. He was fair exactly as the elves were; no one who spared him a glance would tell that he used to be human. Eragon placed the mirror on the bedside table and leapt up suddenly, noticing that he had been clothed in a pale green tunic.

"We need to go to Ellesmera right now," he announced, rushing toward the door.

"Wait, Eragon-vor!" Arya cried. "It is not wise to strain yourself under your current conditions!"

Eragon hesitated, but went on. He fled down the hallway, oblivious to Arya following him. He ran outside and met Saphira, who was just swooping down.

_You are ready?_

_More than ever. Let us go to Du Weldenvarden and complete our training._

He mounted her roughly, and she took off just as Arya was running out. Saphira silhouetted the horizon perfectly, and they were off.

A/N: I know it's short! Please don't kill me! I have a lot going on, so if the next chapters are either late or short, bear with it. The schedule will catch up with me soon. Thanks again for the reviews, and keep on reading my faithful reviewers! ;-)


	5. Ellesmera

A/N: Hello, and welcome to my fifth chapter of Empire! Before we go on, I have a few things I need to clear up:

The Green dragon egg has NOT hatched.

Murtagh will NOT kill Galbatorix.

Oromis and Glaedr are alive.

Chapter 5: Ellesmera

Eragon and Saphira flew for two days straight, trying not to risk exposure on the flat plains of the Hadarac Desert. Saphira grew tired at points, and turned to Eragon to lend her his strength. They did not stop until they reached the edge of the woods that harbored Du Weldenvarden. When this happened, Saphira dipped down below the trees and slid to the ground with a shuddering sigh.

_I'm exhausted, _she said.

_I'm sorry you had to fly so long, _said Eragon.

_It is no fault of yours. I am only glad that you lend me your energy; otherwise I could not have lasted._

Eragon only stroked one of her sapphire-blue scales and rolled over on the soft grass to sleep.

The morning's dawn peaked its sullen head over the trees and woke Eragon. He grudgingly awoke, sorely yearning for a few hours of long needed rest. Saphira was snapping up her breakfast noisily, and when she saw that her Rider was conscious, she stood clumsily and let out a slow hum.

_What route should we take now that we are sheltered beneath the trees? _She asked regally.

_We should still fly, but lower, and still hooded by the wood. Flying above would be too dangerous, _replied Eragon, distractedly strapping Saphira's saddle upon her back.

_I agree._

The pair took off again. The ride was long and tedious, but didn't take as much energy to take. Soon enough, they had arrived in Silthrim. Eragon clapped his hands over his ears fearfully, but could still hear the faint music that usually emitted from the elven city. Yet Eragon didn't become entranced by it, as he did when he was a human. He hesitantly withdrew his hands from his ears and shut his eyes, expecting the worst. When nothing happened, Eragon relaxed with a shuddering sigh. Saphira was obviously tense also, because she too released her tight muscles.

The journey through Silthrim was much more pleasant than the first, owing to the fact that they no longer needed to hide or be extremely wary. Saphira wove calmly between the trees until they exited the town and made their way towards Ellesmera.

When they arrived, several elves gasped when they saw him return, and hastened to their knees mumbling "Shadeslayer" and "Brightscales". Instead of seeking out the queen, they went to the one place they missed most: Oromis and Glaedr's home.

When Saphira swooped down upon the plain and roared to warn anyone near of their arrival. Oromis scurried out of his house with bewilderment, and when he saw the two standing proudly before him, his face softened into a proud smile.

"You have made it through the war!" he cried with elation Eragon had never seen before. "I hoped my gifts served you well."

"Quite, master," replied Eragon softly, stepping off of Saphira.

When he saw Eragon in a better light, Oromis's eyes widened. "If I did not know you better, I would have mistaken you for my own kind! What has befallen you since we last met?"

At this point Glaedr landed beside Oromis with an audible _thump!_

_How are you, Saphira Brightscales? _He asked politely.

_Very well, master, _she replied, apparently happy to see him.

Eragon took no time for pleasantries, but instead launched into his tale. Neither Oromis nor Glaedr interrupted him as he spoke, but instead listened attentively. When he started to explain the mishap about the Blood-Oath Celebration, Oromis's features crinkled with concern. Eragon ended with a deep breath and looked up to see his masters' reaction. None spoke.

"This is a serious matter, Eragon," said Oromis finally. "But I have another thing to ask: Are you angry at all about being altered so much?"

Eragon opened his mouth to reply, but shut it again and thought about the question. He finally shook his head respectively and said: "No, master. I am not."

A deep rumbling came from Glaedr's throat. _Then we shall resume lessons tomorrow. In the meantime, find something productive to do._

He glared at them pointedly with his great yellow eyes, but said nothing more and took off with Oromis sitting on his back.

Eragon stood puzzled for a moment, but then a thought struck him and he leapt upon Saphira.

_Where are we going? _She asked.

_To the Menoa Tree._


	6. The Light of Brom

A/N: Hey all! Happy end-of-the-week! Here are my answers to all of my reviews:

Eagle's daughter: Thanks for your comments! I'm glad you approve, and I'd be glad to review your story.

Nemesis of Nemesis: Hey, no flames! I'm doing the best I can, and cliffhangers are apart of the suspense.

Arya Drottning: You'll see…

Chapter 6: The Light of Brom

When Eragon confessed their destination to Saphira, she flew with a new speed, which sent Eragon's hair flying backwards. She ducked and weaved, and sought out the Menoa Tree. Soon enough they swept down upon it and landed gracefully.

Eragon walked once around the tree and searched it thoroughly, but found no trace of anything out of the ordinary. He threw up his hands after a few more circles, and sat roughly next to Saphira to think.

"Why, Shadeslayer, you would not give up so easily?" said an unexpected voice. Arya peeked her head out from behind the wide trunk of the Menoa, and Eragon let out a gasp of exasperation.

"Why are you always everywhere?" he said, getting to his feet.

"I followed you, naturally," said Arya nonchalantly, not in her usual stature. "I would not lay the burden of your protection sorely on Saphira."

Eragon scowled. "If you don't know how to get under the Menoa tree, then I cannot see how you can assist us."

"Try digging."

This was an obvious option, and Eragon was shamed to not have thought of it first. He flung himself to the ground and began to dig feverishly, Saphira following suit. But once they dug about a foot, hard tock barred their way and they could not dig any further.

"It's no use," said Eragon. He looked up, and suddenly an idea struck him.

_Saphira! _He said excitedly.

_You called? _Saphira replied.

_Can you take me to the top?_

_Whatever for?_

_Don't ask—just do it. I have an idea._

Saphira allowed him on her, and delivered him to the canopy of the mighty tree. Since the space between branches was narrow, Saphira had to hover above him with puzzlement. Eragon searched through the branches, not quite sure what he was looking for.

With a cry, Eragon fell into a small hole, which twisted downwards into the earth, and deposited Eragon unceremoniously on the damp, musty soil. Eragon stood and brushed himself off indignantly. Nothing could be seen in the utter darkness around him, so he lifted his hand and murmured:

"Garjzla."

His hand glowed with a bright light, like an evening star, enough to show a few steps ahead. Eragon started down the tunnel unknowingly, and kept his mind heavily guarded at all times. He felt Saphira trying to contact him, but he ignored her and went on. He did not need her to distract him.

For what seemed like hours Eragon pressed on, his elven legs not ready to give up on him yet. But even an elf has to rest. Eragon slid down the side of the cave to a sitting position and let down his guard. A nagging voice burst through his consciousness like a knife.

_Eragon! Why have you blocked Arya and I from your thoughts? You could have at least told us how you were! _Saphira roared.

_I am sorry. I did not think you would worry so. _Replied Eragon genuinely.

Saphira let out a stream of emotions that contained anger and hurt, but did not say more. Eragon rested awhile longer, but soon regained his stride.

After more strenuous journeying, a faint blue light emitted from above, and Eragon abandoned his slow walk, and broke into a run. He burst into an opening. In the center lay a magnificent blue sword, its hilt glowing with pride. Eragon grasped and held it up proudly. Without a moment's hesitation he was flying with the speed of the elves down the path.

In only a few hours, Eragon arrived back at the opening from the ceiling. He dug his fingers into the soft clay that made up the wall and hoisted himself up. By the time Eragon reached the surface, he was covered with damp clay. Arya helped pull him up, and when he arrived, Saphira stuck her head through the branches.

_What is that you have found, little one? _She said, apparently having blowing off her anger.

Eragon lifted the sword with pride and both gasped. Arya reached out to the blade and ran one slender finger across it.

"Why, Eragon; this sword that you have found is _Liduen_: The Light of Brom."


	7. Author's Note

**A/N: Hi, I'm so sorry, but it will be awhile till I update. Things are going awfully bumpy here where I am, and I can't get in a good day's work. But rest assured that I will think up a beautiful new chapter, choc with excitement and suspense. Thank you my faithful readers, and again, I am sorry for my delay.**


	8. A Lost Love

A/N: Hi. I'm not wasting time to chat now, mail me for questions or comments. Here's chapter seven!

Chapter 7: A Lost Love

Eragon stared at the blade with awe. It shimmered magnificently, and could have blended perfectly with Saphira's scales.

_This sword was Brom's! _Eragon exclaimed.

_Yes, and it is beautiful, _said Saphira, her luminous eyes still watching his treasure. _It will look fine inside your belt, all you need is magic armour, and you will be the perfect warrior._

Eragon smiled, and sheathed Liduen. Arya gazed at him curiously, but dismissed it and leapt gracefully down from the tree. Eragon, with puzzlement, followed. She dove into the folds of the leaves, her hair flowing behind her. Eragon ran faster, bidden to find out why she was running, and to where.

Arya suddenly stopped, sending a startled Eragon colliding into her. She shook, but didn't fall under his weight. Instead, she held him up. Eragon looked in the eye and sighed.

"Why did you run?" He growled.

She put her fingers on his lips, silencing him, and smiled softly.

"When I refused you the last time we got together," Arya started, "it was not because I found you displeasing, incompetent, or anything of that like. We were not able to be together because we were too different. But I'll have you know the truth, Eragon Shadeslayer, I love you."

Silence took them.

Eragon looked deep into her eyes, and was more startled at her news than he was when Murtagh appeared. The moon illuminated both of their faces, and he put his face near hers. But she shook her head noiselessly and broke away from him. Tears were streaming from her eyes, tears of silent anger.

"I will have you know, Eragon Shadeslayer," she continued through the tears, "that I will not be seeing you much anymore, either. Love is a confusing thing, and I cannot love again. It will destroy me; like it did when Faolin died. Good bye."

Arya walked slowly away, not looking back for a second. At that point, Saphira landed beside him.

_How much did you hear? _Asked Eragon coldly.

_Enough. _Replied Saphira. _She is right: love is strange._

Eragon stared straight ahead sadly. _Love has taken me down the road of no return._

In reply, the moon was covered by clouds. And the world grew dark.

**A/N: I know its short, but I said what I felt, and what I felt was only this long. I hope you like it! I'm back on Schedule!**


	9. Teaching a New Dog Old Tricks

**A/N: Welcome back! Here is yet another chapter….**

Chapter 8: Teaching a New Dog Old Tricks

The next morning, Eragon woke with a racking pain in his head. He rolled over onto his side to find Saphira awake, and watching him. He tumbled out of bed. Saphira eyed him strangely.

_What are you looking at? _He said crankily, flattening his rumpled hair. The events of the previous night swirled in his head meaninglessly.

_Just making sure you were all right. Last night was…. different. _Saphira replied soothingly, and dropped her head.

_Is it time yet for training? _

_Almost, if you'd like to rest for a while, you may. I will wake you._

_No, I'm awake._

Eragon stretched hugely, and stepped lightly over to the mirror. He drew a small basin of water, and scrubbed his face vigorously. After, he wrestled indignantly with his hair. When he was finished, Eragon turned back to his dragon.

_Might as well get an early start. _

They flew over the elven trees toward the small shack in the plains. Saphira landed neatly, and folded her wings beside her as Eragon slid off. Oromis was nowhere in sight, and neither was Glaedr. He frowned gently, and sensed something very wrong. Eragon unsheathed his sword, and Saphira stood on her hind legs, tilting menacingly.

Suddenly, an enormous dragon landed in front of them, reared up and malicious. It wasn't Shruikan, however. Nor was it Thorn. It was Glaedr. Glaedr with Oromis perched precariously on his back, leaning forward with a golden sword gripped in his right hand.

With an odd hesitation, Eragon remounted Saphira and she flew slowly toward them. They were both unsure what to do, and Eragon had a half a mind to unsheathe his sword. In the reluctant silence, Glaedr forward and almost to a chunk out of Saphira's shoulder with his teeth. In outrage and confusion, Saphira swept upwards and away into the sky, Glaedr and Oromis right on her tail.

At that point Eragon had his sword out and ready. Oromis climbed nimbly up his dragon's neck and leapt across the open air towards Saphira's neck. She caught him smoothly, only to receive a deep gash in her scale from his sword. Eragon rushed at him, sword drawn.

_Careful, Little one! _Saphira hissed, while maneuvering away from a flame thrown by Glaedr. _His is either testing us, or is delirious. You must not hurt him badly; he is delicate!_

Eragon nodded in concentration. Oromis seemed to be fighting with all he had. Ducking and swerving he battled Eragon back. Eragon nudged his mind gently, but recoiled when he stabbed him back.

"Sorry, master," he muttered softly, but did not cease his blows. Meanwhile, Glaedr and Saphira were grappling fiercely. Although Glaedr was missing a leg, he still had enough power to beat her slowly downwards until she begged Eragon for strength.

Suddenly caught off guard, Eragon was thrown off of Saphira's back by a few well-placed Ancient Words. He drained the last of his strength from the belt of Beloth the Wise to cushion his fall. He looked up determinedly and saw Glaedr turn and dive straight at him. With a yelp, Eragon dove to the ground. Glaedr missed him barely, and circled back up to take on Saphira.

Eragon called to Saphira softly: _Capture Oromis! Maybe we can make them surrender by holding him._

_That would be disrespectful! _ She countered, with difficulty.

_It's the only way. Just do it!_

Saphira didn't respond. Instead she performed the most complicated roll in the air Eragon had ever seen. Oromis had no time to react before Saphira's strong claws upon his broad shoulders. He was disoriented and dizzy; therefore, he could not stop her.

Glaedr stopped suddenly. There was a long silence, and afterwards, the great, golden dragon landed.

_Congratulations! _He boomed. _You have passed the test. We are proud. But do not expect Galbatorix to be so easy to defeat. He is stronger, trickier, and is not afraid to use dark magic. You may go. But do not think greatly of your victory!_

Saphira placed Oromis on his feet, and flew to Eragon. Her confusion showed in her eyes, but the two did not speak. Eragon clambered over Saphira's flank and settled himself. They flew away in simple silence, as if one word would break the metaphoric spell in which they were placed. The elven sky set gently, and a strange feeling came into Eragon's heart, as if something far away were going awry.

It is a funny thing how right he was.

**A/N: I know, short, possibly bad, but in my personal opinion, it was decent.**


	10. A Dark Feeling

**A/N: Welcome back! I'm glad of your reviews! Here's where things get interesting…. Oh, and there is a poll at the end of the chapter, please take it; it's for my next story!**

Chapter 9: A Dark Feeling

While Eragon and Saphira made their way back to the city, Murtagh was on a journey of his own. He walked nonchalantly down the halls of the castle, Thorn by his side. Because Galbatorix had called him, he was more than inclined to oblige.

_I hope this time our assignment is more dignified. _Thorn mused.

_Dignified? How funny it would be if we were called to attack and kill Eragon and to capture his dragon? Is that more suitable, O mighty dragon?_

Thorn growled menacingly. _Do not mock me, Murtagh. I know nothing of the pair, besides seeing them in battle. They are no concern of mine._

This time it was Murtagh's turn to growl. _But they are of mine. He is my brother._

_He did not seem to want to share your brotherly affection._

These words stung Murtagh, and he refused to reply.

They had arrived at the grandeur that was a pair of broad, wooden doors encrusted with rubies, diamonds, emeralds, and other precious stones. Murtagh lifted the golden knocker and rapped hard on the door, which made a hollow booming sound.

A deep voice bid them enter, and they did so. The room the two found themselves in was filled with priceless treasures and artifacts of Galbatorix's travels. And amidst all of it, Galbatorix sat cradling a forest-green egg. A long snake-like figure with wings was curled around Galbatorix like a black ribbon.

He lifted his aged face and beckoned them in a jolly way. "Murtagh, Thorn, my most _distinguished _guests," he said silkily, and they sat.

"You called," said Murtagh coldly.

Galbatorix's cheery façade dropped a notch. "Yes, right. I called for you because years of my research and planning have worked themselves out. The two only real flaws in my otherwise perfect world are, you might guess: The Rider and the elves. The elves, however, can be taken care of. You, my friend, are the key component in my plan. You must lead 100,000 of my finest troops to wipe them all out. Take them by surprise, capture their leader, and cut off their power sources. I know they have one."

It took a while for Murtagh to register this. "Wipe out an entire species? Perhaps the species that is closest to the human existence?"

_This is not right. _Said Thorn. _A few pesky rebels, I understand. But entire civilization that has been thriving ever since the dragons came to this land is unthinkable._

_I agree, but we cannot refuse, we are bound to him. We'll figure out or mission on the way there._

_There, where? I do not know where the elves are hiding themselves._

_Galbatorix must know, or else he wouldn't have called us for this mission._

_Perhaps._

Murtagh sighed shallowly, and stood. "We agree to your terms, O king, we could not have said otherwise."

Galbatorix gave them both a pleased smirk. "Then you are learning your place. Good. Come on, Shruikan."

The huge coil about Galbatorix stirred and rose to his hind legs. His size was astounding, and his wingspan stunning.

"To the map room," announced Galbatorix. He strode away importantly, Shruikan following like a dog on his master's heel.

**POLL: In your review, please answer the poll.**

**What idea would like in my next Fanfiction?**

**Romance**

**The Future – Events after the series.**

**Parodies.**

**Other?**

**THANK YOU!**


	11. Life and Death

**A/N: Thank you for all of your comments to my poll! Keep them coming. At the end of this chapter there will be a sneak preview of my next story!**

Chapter 9: Life and Death

When Eragon and Saphira arrived back at the tree, Eragon found a fancy scroll lying on his bed. The queen's seal was neatly printed on the front, and he picked up. When unrolled, the scroll revealed a formal invitation:

_Dear Argetlam,_

_The Elves of Ellesmera cordially invite you to the fifth annual Vanyali Ball: The Ball of the Elves. Please present yourself formally with a partner. The ball begins at midnight tomorrow. _

_Se mor'ranr ono finna._

_QUEEN AIEDAIL ISLANZADI_

Eragon froze. The letter dropped from his hand and he suddenly started to laugh. Saphira twisted her neck around over his shoulder to look at the scroll. She read it quickly, and smoke started to stream from her nostrils. She let out a sound like a derisive laugh, and stomped to the corner to curl up.

_Do they expect me to present myself at a fancy ball? I'm no good with those sorts of things! _Eragon cried.

_I'm going, too, Eragon. _Saphira reminded him.

_But you don't have to find a date, or dress fancy. All you have to do is show up._

_True. But I'm sure you can handle this. It's not like you have to battle Galbatorix or Murtagh. It's just a party._

_I think I'd rather battle Galbatorix._

Saphira was amused at this, but didn't pursue the subject further. Instead, she fell fast asleep. Eragon, however, was far from sleepy. He leapt from the tree to take a long walk. His journey led him to the sparring grounds, and he unsheathed his sword to battle with an imaginary opponent.

His blows were quick and sharp, and soon all troubles were washed from his mind. Suddenly, a cloaked figure rushed out to meet his blade. With surprise, Eragon parried it, and swung around for a new advantage. The figure was an exemplary fighter, and their style was vaguely familiar, but Eragon got the upper hand, and slashed them to the ground.

"Very good," said Eragon, holding Liduen aloft, "but not good enough. Who are you?"

The stranger stood and shed their cloak. Eragon smiled as Arya's soft face was revealed. "I should have known," he murmured, and smiled. "What are you doing here?"

"I should ask you the same, but I will tell you. I was restless and needed to walk," she said.

"As was I," replied Eragon, sheathing Liduen promptly.

"Why put your sword away, Shur'tugal?" Teased Arya. "What else do you have to protect yourself if you do? Your dragon is obviously not here."

Eragon grinned and pulled out the sword again, then took a small step back. "Could you take another beating, princess?"

"I'll get over it."

At that, the two lunged at each other, and they each were equally strong. When they struck swords for the fourth time, they held it there for a moment. Eragon took advantage of this time.

"I thought you didn't wish to see me anymore," he said, swinging out and coming back in to strike her on the side.

"I couldn't help myself," Arya said, seriously, as she blocked the move and twisted around to get a new opportunity.

"I'm glad."

The two fought for hours, until Arya hit Eragon on his thigh, stopping the battle. Eragon smiled, and put Liduen away.

"Well, I might as well kill two birds with one stone while I'm here," said Eragon. "Well, the thing is…. well…. I need a partner for the Vanyali Ball. Will you go with me?"

Arya's smile evaporated, and she put her sword down thoughtfully. "I'm…. not sure," said Arya, losing her complacent manner for a moment. Eragon let her think, and soon Arya opened her mouth to speak again.

"Do not forget my words in our last meeting," she warned. "All things considered, I am going against my better judgment. But to answer your question, Eragon-vor, yes, I will."

A veil of ecstasy swept Eragon and he bowed. "I will see you then. Good night, angel of the night."

A small trace of a blush showed on the elven maid's face as Eragon walked away.

The next day Eragon awoke feeling refreshed. Only when he remembered that the ball was that night, did he panic. He rushed around, combing his hair and washing anything he could. Saphira was awoken by the noise.

_What's wrong, little one? _ Asked Saphira, alarmed.

_I have to get something to wear for the ball, and I have to get it now! _Eragon replied, pulling on an elven tunic.

_Don't lose your head. If in doubt, wear your armour._

_Thanks. I'll see you later, ok?_

_Yes._

Eragon hadn't walked in Ellesmera often, but when he did, he never saw any shops or emporiums. The paths only ran alongside trees and growth. To save time, Eragon ran. No stores were seen. Finally, he saw a small building amongst the trees. It was hidden in vines, and almost unrecognizable. A sign hang from it, a sign that read: FROLE UN GAMME. Confusion swept him, but nevertheless, he entered.

It was empty, but for a mannequin sitting in the back, on an aged chair. Eragon approached it slowly. It was a pale, female elf with long silvery hair. But Eragon's gaze met its eyes, and he cried out. The mannequin's eyes were without any pupils or iris, instead, it was white, as the snow. Its soulless stare looked straight ahead, and didn't waver.

Seeing nothing of interest, Eragon turned to leave. Suddenly, a voice entered his mind.

_Welcome to Life and Death, Shur'tugal. I know what you seek. Turn and I shall give it to you._

Eragon froze, unsure whether to obey or run. Gripping the hilt of his sword, he turned, and only saw the mannequin. In her hands, though, was a beautifully woven silk tunic, with a mail sheet inside of it. Eragon reached out slowly and took it, and carefully folded it. He started to leave, when the voice contacted him again.

_Be careful, Argetlam. Great perils wait around the corner. I await your return. Eragon._

The last word was spoken slowly, and eerily. Eragon shivered as he walked out, and started to run back to Saphira. The ball was nigh.

**First Date: (The preview of my next story!)**

**Eragon's palms sweated as they walked. Arya and he had thought a stroll through the mountains would be nice, and Saphira, Eragon's dating advisor, had supported it. However, the two didn't speak much, owing to the fact that they were both nervous.**

**Suddenly, two dwarves ran by. A female was chasing the male intently. **

**"Come back, Orik-poo! Seven minutes in heaven is a _fun _human game!" Cried the woman.**

**Orik screamed bloody murder and ran out of sight. The pair stopped and both held in laughter.**

**"Funny," Eragon thought out loud. "I thought Orik's betrothal would be cute."**

**"You know what?" Arya replied. "So did I."**

**Saphira chimed in. _Did you see the way her fat jiggled when she ran? It's like her body went one way, and she went another!_**


	12. Ambush

**A/N: Thank you for all of your comments to my poll! Keep them coming. **

Chapter Eleven: Ambush

After hours of grooming and changing, Eragon found himself atop Saphira, hurtling toward the castle. He was using his free hand to flatten his hair, and smooth his new garments. Soon, they arrived at the castle and Eragon leapt from Saphira.

Eragon was suddenly bombarded by a flurry of white, soon to be found as Arya. She hugged him tightly and released with a smile.

_She is pushing her luck, _Saphira growled, tendrils of smoke furling from her nostrils. Arya noticed this, and stepped away from Eragon modestly.

"Do not worry, O mighty dragon. I am with your rider only as a friend, and ally," she murmured.

Saphira eyed the elf jealously, but then turned away with a satisfied snort. The threesome made their way into the hall, and Eragon was stunned at the size of the hall—it seemed much bigger than usual, and thousands of elves filled it, elves of great prestige.

It was at this time that Eragon looked at Arya properly, and noticed that she was wearing a white, floor-length dress that twisted elegantly around her.

Music floated into the room softly, and entranced the Rider, who immediately held out his hand to Arya.

"Would you like to dance, princess?" Eragon asked. Arya nodded, and was swept into a quick beat. The two danced for hours, losing thought in the music. Saphira watched angrily beside Glaedr, who had arrived with Oromis without either Eragon or Arya seeing.

"Excuse me, pardon me, my most loyal servants and, of course, esteemed guests," announced Queen Islanzadi, stopping the music, and the dancing pairs. "I would like to thank you for joining us here, and to make several toasts before the meal is served. First, to Ellesmera, our beloved home!" The elves cheered, and several raised their wine glasses in obvious approval. "Next, to my daughter, the next queen of your city!" The elves created another uproar, this one as exuberant as the last. "Last, to Eragon and Saphira, the rebirth of our land!" This ovation was enormous, the elves hoisted their drinks into the air boisterously, and it quieted again. "Now, I would like to present the-"

Suddenly, an explosion rung out, bursting the right wall open. Hundreds of men rushed through the wall, and began slaughtering the population. Screams and angry shouts rang out and Eragon's hands immediately flew to his sheath to draw Liduen.

It wasn't there. Eragon then remembered he had left it in his room. Cursing, he rushed to Saphira. _I left Liduen in our room! I can't fight!_

_Wait here. I will return. _Saphira escaped through the window, and Eragon, panicking, picked up a long candelabrum to fight with.

Another explosion sent Eragon flying against the wall. He looked up, rubbing his eyes, and gasped. Murtagh stood in Thorn's saddle, sword drawn, and was shouting directions to the men.

Eragon rushed through the crowd, only to be attacked by a soldier. Rage kept Eragon fighting with his makeshift sword. He was obviously more than a match for him, and stole his blade.

Saphira returned, holding Liduen firmly in her claws. As she swept by, Eragon hopped upon her, and she delivered him the sword. They both flew at the opposing Rider and dragon with enough venom to send Saphira tearing into Thorn's shoulder.

"How did you find us, traitor?" Eragon yelled through the cacophony in the room.

"Galbatorix can get anything if he wants it. A force of 10,000 men is nothing short of that. He instructed me to kill the elves, and it seems you are part of the package. Of course, Saphira will come with us. It's too bad you condemned her to a life torn apart from her Rider. If only you had agreed to serve…."

Eragon lashed out, and made a deep cut on Murtagh's chest.

"Why you insolent…" Murtagh leapt into the air, and with Thorn's help, landed smoothly next to Eragon. The two fought violently; blue clashing against red. Glad he had worn his belt; Eragon drew power stores from it feverishly.

Saphira thrashed backwards, and performed a complicated somersault, which threw Eragon and Murtagh careening to the ground. Both recovered and they faced off determinedly. Neither ready to risk being beaten by the other, they fought fiercer than ever. Eragon drew stores faster than he expected until they ran out, and Murtagh got the upper hand.

The younger sibling was thrown to the ground, too exhausted to fight back as the red point of a sword pressed against his neck. A scowl erupted from Eragon's throat, but he did nothing.

"What, brother?" Murtagh teased malevolently, "Are you tired? Do you want a rest? That can be arranged." Although Murtagh's words were spiteful, Eragon saw the pain in his eyes.

"Don't," said Eragon, his voice coming out in a rasp.

"We've already been in this situation, Eragon!" Murtagh shouted audibly. "I'm not going to let you go."

**A/N: Ha, ha, ha! I just thought a cliffhanger would be just what this chapter needs. I hope you enjoy it! (Not.) Just don't kill me.**


	13. Reuntited At Last

**A/N: Thank you for all of your comments to my poll! Keep them coming. **

Chapter 12: Reunited at Last

While Murtagh hesitated, Eragon reached out desperately for anything he could draw energy from. Suddenly, his mind touched a weak presence, and without a thought, he searched the presence until realizing that his clothing was giving off the aura.

Eragon absorbed the power, just in time to roll to the side and push himself up with his feet. Murtagh cursed loudly and rushed at him, their swords clashing again. With a roar, Eragon lashed out with his sword while screaming "Brisingr!" A blue flame shot down his blade, and it caught Murtagh off-guard. With a yelp, Murtagh fell to the floor after being struck in the arm by the fire.

Eragon leapt to his feet and put the tip of his sword to Murtagh's throat. Murtagh smirked.

"I guess you're going to kill me now, little brother? Go ahead," scowled the Rider through his teeth.

"No," replied Eragon, pressing his blade harder, "I'm going to do this. _Slytha." _

Murtagh fell limp, in a deep sleep. Without releasing his sword, Eragon contact Saphira. _I have Murtagh in a deep sleep. I can do the same to Thorn if you lend me your strength._

_I can't do that while holding him! He is smaller than me, but very powerful._

_Can you try? That's the only way we can stop them, unless you want to continue fighting him._

_You put me in a difficult decision, Little One. But I will come. Be quick in your intentions. I won't be able to hold him for long._

There was an enormous _Thud! _And Eragon turned to see Thorn being pinned to the ground by Saphira's claws. Eragon rushed up to her, and felt a buffeting sweep of energy fill him.

_"Slytha!" _He shouted, and fell to his knees with the effort. When he opened his eyes again, he saw that Thorn was fast asleep, and Saphira let go. Eragon was then free to survey the current situation: Both elven and soldier bodies littered the once-sparkling floor. Oromis and Glaedr stood in the middle of it all, watching.

"Master!" Cried Eragon, "Where did the soldiers go? They aren't all dead?"

Oromis shook his head solemnly. "No, they have escaped into the city."

Eragon ran towards the door. "We have to stop them!"

Oromis held him back with magic, and pulled him onto Saphira. "Yes. First, however, you must find a safe and secure place for Murtagh and Thorn. Somewhere _secret._"

Glaedr picked Thorn up in his claws, maneuvering to get the better of his infirmity. Murtagh was placed in Saphira's saddle, snoring against Eragon like a drunken sailor.

The two dragons swept out of the ballroom majestically. _Where are we going, Eragon? _Asked Saphira.

_Um…. the…. the shack I found, where I got my new tunic! _Eragon said, inspired.

_Are you sure? It could be dangerous. Dark magic._

_Trust me. If it is dark magic, then we can handle it. It certainly does have some magic surrounding it. Won't that keep them under lock and key?_

_Little one, I trust you with all our lives. If this thing is as dangerous as I think, we could be unleashing something more deadly than Galbatorix himself._

Eragon walked in the shop with Murtagh leaning on him precariously. The dummy still sat in its chair, regarding the pair imperiously.

_You're back, Shadeslayer. What is it that you need? _It asked.

_I need a safe place to keep my br—another Rider, so that he and his dragon. Can you do that?_

_Of course, what you are asking is no problem at all. _

Eragon sighed with relief. _Saphira, it's okay, bring in Thorn._

There was a commotion out side as the sleeping dragon was heaved through the tiny doors. Somehow, he managed to fit inside with Murtagh comfortably.

_Will I be able to come back? _Asked Eragon.

_Yes._

Eragon sighed and looked at the sleeping Rider.

"Well, brother, we are reunited at last."

**A/N: Love it? Hate it? Sorry it took so long to update!**


	14. FaceToFace

**A/N: Thank you for all of your comments to my poll! Keep them coming. **

Chapter 13: Face-To-Face

The days following the unexpected attack were long and full of death. Eragon spent every second of his time seeking and destroying Galbatorix's men. Oromis helped as often as he could, but strength deluded him, leaving the work to the stronger elves.

Eragon strode among the damaged trees, sword drawn, looking warily about him. He could feel Saphira's emotions running wild a few meters back, and he recognized her fighting stance.

A twig snapped behind him, and Eragon swung around in time to meet a soldier's blade. The man's speed was miniscule compared to his own, and he smote him down quickly and mercilessly.

_This killing…._ Eragon thought, shaking his head as if trying to rid himself of it. _Saphira, do you have a moment?_

_Yes, little one. Where are you? _Saphira's voice was soft and menacing. Eragon knew that a satisfying battle had taken place.

_I'm directly south of the Crags. I wish to see Murtagh._

There was a hesitant pause. _I'm on my way._

Eragon ran one callused hand through his hair and sighed. The beautiful land of the elves hand been broken, and not even their own magic could keep up with the destruction that the soldiers created. Only the hatred that radiated from the creatures kept them at bay.

A gust of wind from above signaled Saphira's arrival. She landed and bowed low, allowing him access to her back. He slipped securely behind her wings just fast enough to hold on as Saphira took off.

Her wings soon shifted downward, and led to a smooth descent to a small shack. Eragon slid down Saphira's flank and cantered up to the decrepit door. The house seemed untouched by the disaster.

_Do you need help, Eragon? _Asked Saphira anxiously. Her view of the prison had not changed since she first discovered it.

_No. Go and fight. I can take care of myself._

_Be cautious, hatchling. You are sticking your nose into the unknown._

Eragon scowled as he entered. He first saw Thorn, who was curled up in a ball. In the center of the swirling tail was the thin figure of Murtagh.

"Still sleeping, brother?" Hissed Eragon loudly enough to rouse Murtagh.

The Rider's eyes shot open immediately, revealing two blood-shot pupils, scrutinizing Eragon distastefully. "Come to mock me?" he asked, his voice was a drawl, as if he were drunk. "Your victory will be short-lived."

Murtagh stood clumsily and yawned, wiping the sleep from his eyes. Eragon's hand hovered over his sword as he watched his brother climb from Thorn's body. He looked at him silently.

"I guess this is what I get for bowing under Galbatorix," grumbled Murtagh.

"No," contradicted Eragon, deciding that his brother's company was safe enough to sit in. "You couldn't resist him. Powers beyond even you were holding you back."

Murtagh mumbled something that Eragon couldn't hear. "So, the woman…. listening to us now…. in the dummy….she's magical, isn't she?"

This had an apparent answer, but Eragon was happy to start a conversation.

"Yes."

"She told me her name. She said it was Kuthian."

Eragon froze with shock. "What?"

"Kuthian," repeated Murtagh, annoyed, "the mannequin's name is Kuthian."

Memories buffeted Eragon with cold realization. _Speak your name to the rock of Kuthian to open the Vault of Souls. _"This place is the Vault of Souls…." Murmured Eragon.

"Huh?" Murtagh's voice woke Eragon from his thoughts.

"Ah…. what an odd name," said Eragon, deciding it was better to keep this valuable information to himself.

_Eragon!_ Saphira broke into his mind viciously, radiating a strong sense of fear.

_What is it? _

_We have captured a messenger from Galbatorix himself! Apparently a soldier witnessed us apprehend Murtagh and Thorn. The king has sent bargaining agreements to get him back._

_Whatever he has to offer us is worthless. _

_You don't understand—he has Arya!_

**A/N: I know it's been long, and I know you've missed me so much, but here's your precious chapter, and I'm sorry to say that the package comes with an extra helping of cliffhanger. Enjoy!**


	15. Opening the Vault

Chapter 14: Opening the Vault

Eragon stood abruptly. His sudden movement surprised Murtagh.

"What's wrong?" he asked, standing along with him.

Eragon turned coldly toward his brother, hatred surging through him. "Your _master_ has taken Arya—in return for your safe deliverance."

"About time. I was wondering if he had given up on me."

"You don't care? You know as well as I do that he won't be true to his side of the bargain! He'll kill her!"

Murtagh sniffed and turned away, apparently unaffected by this. Eragon, however, racked his brain for any way to rescue Arya without releasing Murtagh. Images of heroic feats flashed through his mind, all as ludicrous as the next. He turned suddenly to the dummy and realized what he had to do.

_Saphira, _said Eragon hurriedly, _I'm going to open the Vault of Souls._

_The Vault of Souls? You've discovered it?_

_I haven't just discovered it…. I'm looking at it. The rock of Kuthian…. It's a…._

Eragon gaped at the emerald pendant adorning its neck. Suddenly, all of the pieces of the puzzle fell in place. _It's on the necklace! _

_Saphira, the rock of Kuthian is a necklace! Can you get here?_

_Of course!_

Eragon turned back at Murtagh. "I think I know a way to set you free," he said.

A spark of hope shimmered in Murtagh's eyes, but only for a second.

"No," he replied, "You don't know what is going on. You think you have the upper hand, but Galbatorix is going to win every time. Do you think it was just a lucky shot that he captured Arya? He had it all planned from the beginning. We're both going to be killed in his struggle for power, and you know it."

Eragon paused. He hadn't expected this from his brother; he hadn't expected him to totally give up. "Listen, I know it feels this way to you, but I've found a way to save us. Just trust me."

At that moment, Saphira had come through the door, which magically expanded to allow her.

_Eragon, the Vault? _ Saphira was eager, and it showed.

_Look, _Eragon pointed at the emerald, and Saphira inspected it closely.

_How do you know this is it?_

_I know it is, just trust me. _

Eragon felt a sort of burden on him, made up of the trust of both Saphira and Murtagh. They watched him carefully; unsure of what he planned to do.

"Speak my name…" Eragon thought hard, and then cleared his throat. "My name is Eragon Shadeslayer, son of…. Morzan. I'd like to open the Vault of Souls."

Murtagh scowled. "The Vault of Souls? What is this, some kind of fairy tale myth that you believe in, little brother?"

Eragon ignored him. He was to busy watching the pendant. After a few minutes, however, nothing happened.

With a sigh, he thought again. _What is my true name? _He thought of what Brom told him long ago, trying to find a clue. When none came to him he thought of Garrow, then Roran, and then of Selena, surprised that he could define her features clearly. Eragon saw her lips moving, forming words.

_"Hello, my little angel," _said Selena softly, as if talking to a baby. _"Eragon, I have a secret for you. I'll tell you if you don't tell anyone else, no one in the whole world. I'm going to tell you your _true _name. Ok? It's Naissance abr de Shur'tugals. Funny name, huh? It's in the ancient language…."_

"Naissance abr de Shur'tugals, it means "Birth of the Riders," murmured Eragon with awe. He faced the mannequin again and spoke clearly.

"**My name is Naissance abr de Shur'tugal. I am the Riders reborn, and I wish to open the Vault of Souls."**

The mannequin stood suddenly, and lifted its hands slowly. From them shown a bright blue light, which blinded them all temporarily. When Eragon recovered, he opened his eyes and gasped. An elf stood there, glowing with a faint aura of pure magic.

"I am Kuthian, the oracle. I will answer two questions truthfully. Choose wisely, because the decision will affect you immensely."

Kuthian! Eragon felt foolish not to have figured out that Kuthian meant "oracle" in the ancient language.

"I wish to know if Arya is all right," said Eragon, his voice trembling. He sensed outrage from behind him, apparently Saphira and Murtagh disapproved of his first question.

"She is fine. She will live to a stunning age of 10,024, long, even for us."

Eragon let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding, and spoke again. "What is Murtagh's true name?"

The room went still as the oracle spoke. "His name is Verit unin Mor'ranr. Truth in Peace."

Eragon smiled weakly. "Thank you, Kuthian. You have helped me greatly."

The elf bowed majestically. "Good bye, Eragon. I will not be seeing you again."

In a swirl of light, Kuthian disappeared.

Murtagh stood. "That…. that Kuthian…. is it telling the truth?"

"Only one way to find out," said Eragon indifferently. "Verit unin Mor'ranr, you are released from Galbatorix's evil." He unsheathed his sword, letting the sapphires glint in the dim light.

"Will you join me in defeating him?"

Murtagh beamed. "Always, brother."

**A/N: Aw, I love Murtagh! R&R, my faithful readers!**


	16. Welcome Back

Chapter 16: Welcome Back

"We have to go now," said Eragon, still clutching Liduen and preparing to mount Saphira.

"What about Thorn?" asked Murtagh sharply. "Is he free too?"

Eragon turned back embarrassedly. "I don't know his true name, so I guess so. If you're free, he's free."

Murtagh grunted and roused the ruby dragon. It stretched its wings until the span was wide enough to rip down the walls. He mounted him and they squeezed through the door. When Eragon didn't follow, Murtagh looked back, disgruntled.

"Are you coming?" he asked.

"I have to see Oromis. You go back with the scout…. tell Galbatorix we have a deal," said Eragon. "From there we can save Arya. He doesn't have control over you, so you can let her escape, and join the Varden."

"Galbatorix isn't stupid, Eragon. He'll find out. Even if he can't control me, he'll make a way to defeat the Varden anyway."

"What other choice do we have?"

"Just…. don't be surprised when things don't go as planned."

Eragon watched as Thorn leapt into the sky, carrying Murtagh along with him.

_This is the test. If he comes through, we can trust him, _said Saphira grimly.

_I don't know…. this is risky. Arya's life is on the line! _ Eragon protested.

_We have to get to Oromis._

When they reached the shack, Oromis was waiting for them. "You are going back to the Varden?"

Eragon nodded solemnly.

"Then do what must be done. Trust your brother. Be careful."

Oromis put his hand on Eragon's shoulder and sighed. "This world is done. Either way, this war turns the times. Remember that, and fly."

Eragon nodded. He and Saphira took off into the sky. As they flew, the waning sun foretold their fate.

**A/N: I know, short. The next chapter is in Murtagh's point of view. In fact, the next couple of chapters maybe in Murtagh's eyes. Thanks for my many reviews!**


	17. Home Again

Chapter 17: Home Again

Thorn graced the skies with his growing red wings, sending streaks through the horizon. Even that sight could not comfort Murtagh as he flew closer and closer to the last place he wanted to visit.

When they landed, the sun had already disappeared, leaving behind it the soft moon, which lit the ground with its soft glow. Murtagh struck a fire with a well-placed "Brisingr!" until it was crackling merrily enough to shed warmth on the two companions.

_Are you really thinking about betraying Galbatorix? The consequences could be dire. _Said Thorn suddenly.

_Yes, _said Murtagh after a long sigh. _What choice do we have? Besides, I don't want to be exiled to his service forever._

_You and Eragon alone are no match for him. Even if you fight alongside the Varden, you won't live to see victory. Are you really going to condemn me with life without a Rider?_

Murtagh scowled. Thorn had placed him in a delicate position, but he couldn't let Eragon down again. They were brothers, after all.

_What you do is up to you. _Said Murtagh. _But if I have you by my side, what should I fear? Are you saying that you cannot protect me?_

_My protection is not enough._

The words hung in the air menacingly, silencing the two. Murtagh sighed and rolled over to sleep.

The morning light woke Murtagh. His stomach roared with hunger, but being without food, he could not satiate it.

They were soon in the sky again. Their flight was long and strenuous, but they dare not stop until Uru'baen was in sight. Finally, the city was within a mile's flight, and Thorn strained to fly faster, exceeding his speed.

When they entered the city limits, various people on the streets looked up and gasped. Murtagh was used to this attention, having to fly in and out of the city on a regular basis. Thorn made a beeline straight for the castle in the center of Uru'baen, where he spotted Shruikan guarding it protectively.

They landed on the landing balcony that jutted out of the castle precariously. Murtagh headed toward the treasure room; the exact place he knew that Galbatorix would be. Thorn whispered cautions the entire way, until the Rider heaved open the chamber doors.

"So, my Rider, you have returned." Galbatorix's chilling voice was cold and angry. "This, Eragon, has bested us? How could you let this happen?"

This last sentence was shouted, sending an echo reverberating against the exquisite walls. Murtagh did not flinch.

"Those elves would have been so easy to crush," continued Galbatorix, ranting like a madman. "If you had not been so incompetent! Thankfully, I had a back up plan. If you had failed me…."

He made a violent gesture in midair. Thorn recoiled at his rage, feeling the tendrils of emotion spreading. Murtagh, however, simply stared at him blankly, masking his opinion with a blanket of indifference.

"Eragon," started Murtagh calmly, "bested me only in strength, but not in wisdom. His love for others, and forgiveness, has made him a fool. Those elves have poisoned his mind to our advantage. If we could get him to trust me, and accept me again, then I could dismantle the Varden from the inside out. I will weaken them for you, master."

Galbatorix smirked. "I see. Tell me your ingenious plan, young Rider. Fault is an ideation that I will not allow. Keep that in mind, and enlighten me."

Murtagh explained his venture to the elves, his fight with Eragon, and his capture. When he explained the Vault of Souls, Galbatorix grinned like a Cheshire cat.

"His true name…. you have learned it?" Murtagh nodded gravely.

"Then hurry up, boy; tell me!" Galbatorix barked like an eager dog, begging for a scrap of meat.

Murtagh hesitated, then announced: "It is…. Edoc'sil abr du Shur'tugal."

"You heard this from his own lips?"

"I did."

"Excellent, Murtagh. You are dismissed. Go to the dungeon and see the prisoner. See that she is…. comfortable."

Murtagh left obediently. Thorn flew above him in the vaulted ceilings, hovering nervously. _You took a great chance, Murtagh. You could have gotten us killed in that moment. _

_Be calm, Thorn. It will all work itself out in the end._

The dungeon door was guarded heavily by two burly guards. When they saw Murtagh coming, they parted quickly, allowing him to enter without question. More guards stood inside, but did not move as he passed them by. In the first jail stood a tall elf, slumped against the wall. He assumed it was Arya, and reached through the bars carefully.

She spun on her heal and snatched his hand, and even his Rider's reflexes couldn't dodge her's.

"What are you doing here?" She scowled, spitting at his feet.

"I'm here to tell you the truth."

**A/N: Missing Eragon yet? Well, too bad, he'll be gone for a while. You won't see him until the final battle, and then it'll be in his POV. R&R!**


	18. Herbalist

Chapter 18: Herbalist

Arya warily let go of Murtagh's hand, and backed away. Murtagh straightened and rubbed his wrist, eyeing the elf with annoyance.

"Look--" Murtagh cast a glance at the guards. "Excuse me, men, but I'd like a moment alone with the prisoner. Unless you'd like to take it up with the king?"

"No, Sir Murtagh." The guards shook their head simultaneously, and marched out. Murtagh watched them go with a look of disdain.

"Sir Murtagh?" asked Arya, who couldn't help but raise her eyebrow at the title.

"Just listen," replied the Rider. "Eragon's safe and heading back to the Varden. He learned my true name and set me free. Now that I am acting of my own free will, I can help you escape."

Arya took a moment to digest this. "You cannot be lying…. We're conversing in the Ancient Language. But your story is so ludicrous. How did this happen?"

Murtagh repeated the previous day's events. Hearing the words from his own mouth made him realize the importance of what Eragon had done. It could either make or break the Varden; give them two Riders or none at all. It also told him the extreme risk of what he was about to do.

"I believe you, Murtagh," said Arya slowly; as if she regretted what she was saying. "There is nothing to lose if you are lying, because I would be killed here anyway. What we need, however, is the aid of a dragon."

Murtagh smiled grimly. "That I can do."

Eragon sighed with relief when he saw the Beors. Saphira took a sharp upward turn and when they cleared the peaks, she dove into the dragon hold. As Eragon slid off the dragon's back, he noticed a small figure in the corner.

"Solembum?" Asked Eragon, squinting through the darkness.

_So you took my advice. _The werecat stepped out of the shadows and nodded toward the new sword that took up residence in Eragon's belt of Beloth the Wise.

_Yes, _said Eragon, as Solembum journeyed to Saphira and greeted her happily. _It was amazing. What you predicted put heavy power on the Varden; we may be able to rescue Arya!_

_Just don't get overconfident. Wars are not won by strength alone. You must have wisdom and cautiousness._

Solembum suddenly vanished, and was replaced by a small boy who beckoned to them. _Come._

They followed the boy down long, winding halls, and finally to a room that Eragon recognized as Angela's.

Solembum slipped through the door, and then returned seconds later to allow them entrance. Eragon admired the place with happy familiarity. Herbs lined the ceiling ominously, while giving the area an enticing smell. Angela sat in the middle on the floor, examining a rancid-looking mushroom.

"So, you're back," she said, not bothering to look up.

"Yes."

"Did you learn anything more?"

"Yes."

Eragon wondered where the conversation was going, until Angela tidily put away her studies and folded her hands in her lap.

"So, Solembum tells me that you have freed Murtagh. Didn't I tell you he was trouble?" Scolded Angela.

"He had no choice!" Protested Eragon, and Saphira hummed with agreement.

"Perhaps…." Said Angela. "He has gone back to Galbatorix, has he not?"

Eragon steamed. "Only to save Arya!"

"I understand that, Argetlam, calm down," Angela reassured. "I was just saying, are you going to trust him to do as instructed?"

"Yes," said Eragon defiantly. "He won't rejoin the man he hates. I know he won't."

"If you believe so strongly in him, then I suppose I will be quiet. But don't be surprised if he betrays you. Don't wonder why."

"Thank you, Angela."

"All right, all right. You've been here long enough all ready. Go see Nasuada, and come back later."

"I will."

_Good-bye, Angela._

"Wait, do you know how Arya was captured?"

Angela's spirited demeanor suddenly darkened.

"She sacrificed herself, for you."

**A/N: Why, hello. I brought Eragon back to you because of popular demand, and he'll stay. There are only about 5 chapters, at the MOST, left in my story. This is a very short version of book 3.**

**P.S. Post on my forum!**


	19. Training

Chapter 19: Training

Eragon was unsure of what to say. His mind was in frenzy. _Of course,_ he thought, in wonder. _I have to get her back. I love her, and she loves me. _

Angela smirked, as if she knew what he was thinking. "Run along, Rider Eragon. You have work to do." 

Eragon nodded and departed, Saphira hovering over him nervously. His steps were long and quick, bringing him to the door of Nasuada's room. He strode in without knocking, surprising the leader of the Varden.

"Eragon!" Nasuada cried, dismissing the man beside her, who scurried past Eragon after quailing underneath Saphira. "You've come! At the right time as well, Galbatorix is coming."

The Rider didn't reply, but instead escalated his head in a short nod. He knew this day would come, and was ready for it. Nasuada stared at him with inquisitive eyes, which softened into concern. When she spoke again, her voice was compassionate and low.

"Eragon, I realize that you are familiar with Arya, if you could not call her a friend. It must pain you to learn that she has been kidnapped by the king."

"Yes," sighed Eragon, fatigue setting into his features. "A battle broke out against the elves, against Galbatorix, and I was informed by one of his horsemen."

Eragon repeated the tale, with some promptings and reminders by Saphira. When he mentioned Murtagh, Nasuada's breath caught in her throat. This happened so fast, however, that Eragon scarcely noticed. As he concluded, the sun had set, and Nasuada stood.

"You have been through much, Eragon," she murmured, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Go to the Dragon Hold and rest. Report to me in the morning, you need to train Du Vrangr Gata. They require much practice before they have the ability to fight Galbatorix's magicians."

"Thank you, my liege," said Eragon, bowing low. He mounted Saphira, and they flew under the vaulted ceilings.

The Dragon Hold had an air of warmth and comfort. Eragon and Saphira journeyed to the corner and curled up together. Eragon's last thoughts were of peace and happiness before he drifted into an immediate sleep.

The morning roused Eragon, and he found himself wrapped in the coils of Saphira's tail. As he pulled himself out, a heavy fist hammered on the door. After flattening his hair, grabbing Liduen, and smoothing his clothes, Eragon shouted:

"Come on in!"

A heavy man lumbered in. The man's bulk was weighed solely by his enormous muscles, and his masculine face was obscured in a smile.

"Horst!" Exclaimed Eragon, rushing to him and disappearing in his arms. "I missed you, but I haven't had the chance to visit."

Horst beamed. "Well, I could say the same for you. We have been helping the Varden in repayment for their hospitality. Most of us are even going to war."

"As it should be," said Eragon sullenly. "We need all the help we can get. I only wish you didn't have to fight."

"Oh, no," laughed Horst boisterously, his mood oddly jovial. "We are _honored _to help the Varden in anyway possible. We owe them our lives, and we're eager to defeat the empire."

Despair took Eragon. "Victory is uncertain, Horst. I don't mean to sound pessimistic, but our chances of defeat are great."

"Some great Rider you are, Eragon. Have all your magical teachings led you to be ignorant to Garrow's? He always told you to keep your chin up, even when failure is waiting on the wings."

"Thank you, Horst. I'm glad you're here."

"As am I," said Horst, glancing for the first time at Saphira. "Your dragon is magnificent. Is she the one that came of that stone and made those marks on the trail to Garrow's farm?"

"Indeed," replied Eragon.

"And your appearance. I know I've seen it before, but I never had a chance to talk to you about it. How has this changed you?"

Eragon reiterated his adventures from when he left the village, explaining everything in complete detail. He had never had an audience quite like Horst, who always prompted him and praised his feats. Finally, when Eragon explained his recent ordeal with Murtagh, Horst nodded solemnly.

"That's a heavy price you have to pay if your brother doesn't come through," he muttered.

"Yes," said Eragon. "You'd better go, I need to train the Du Vrangr Gata this morning for the upcoming battle."

Horst gave him a questioning look. "What is that?"

"It's a group of magicians who have banded together to help the Varden. They are quite mediocre, but with extensive training, they could become very skilled."

"And I know no better man for the job!" roared Horst, patting Eragon on the back. Even though Eragon had a great muscular build, the gesture still sent him stumbling forward. "I'll see you later, Eragon. Good luck!"

Horst left Eragon to rouse Saphira. _Wake, Saphira. We have work to do._

Saphira let out an enormous flame from her maw, singing Eragon's pant legs. _Let a sleeping dragon lie, Eragon. You should be wise enough to know that._

_Not when we need to assist the Varden! Or have you forgotten the battle that is at our step?_

_All right, little one. Let me get my bearings, and I will wake._

Eragon waited patiently for the dragon to rise and stretch like an immense cat. When she finally got to her feet and trudged over to the door, Eragon grinned. _Thank you._

Saphira's only reply was a deep, rumbling purr. The two flew out of the hold at swept down to the training fields where the magicians were waiting. They looked shabby in their tattered clothing, and their faces were lined with fatigue. This was even more noticeable as the pair landed.

As if in response, the Du Vrangr Gata lined up in a straight, even row, like they had been practicing all night. Trianna was in the center, looking none too excited about being told what to do.

Eragon surveyed the line up with a critical eye, then spoke: "You are a great group of magic users, all though you need much practice before you are ready to march against Galbatorix. That is what I'm here to do, teach and aid you."

Trianna scowled. "Are you saying that we are insufficient?"

"No," replied Eragon patiently. "I am not. I am only saying that Galbatorix is much stronger than you. As is his pet magicians. That, you cannot deny."

"Of course you are right, Shadeslayer," said Trianna through clenched teeth.

"Now that we have that established, let us begin."


End file.
